


Give It To Me, I Need To Know Your Mine

by SkylarJames22



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Ghost - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylarJames22/pseuds/SkylarJames22
Summary: A sweet Sister of Sin that has been the mistress of Papa Emeritus the Third gets what she wants. The clergy learning that she was Papa's mistress and he was hers. Follow along and see what happens in front of the clergy and behind closed doors with these two.





	Give It To Me, I Need To Know Your Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Title Credit: Headspin by Butcher Babies. 
> 
> See hyperlink for inspired look inserted in the chart contents.

I sat in the bay window of the large bedroom watching the rain come down the sky. It was gloomy out and dreary. I sigh heavily and press my finger against the glass as a raindrop slides down the window, my finger following it until it disappears. I felt someone watching me and look over my shoulder to see Papa Emeritus the Third walking further into the room. I look back out the window, resting my arms on the throw pillow on my lap.

 

“Hiding in here again?” he asks softly. I shrug and he continues to walk in closer. His hand reaching up brushing a lock of hair from my eyes, “you know Sister is looking for you.”

 

I nod and look up at him, “I know…”

 

“What’d you do this time?” he asks softly, lifting my chin up and stroking my cheek softly.

 

I sigh, “nothing that concerns you.”

 

“Tell me what you did?” he asks softly giving me the look if I didn’t tell him, he’d figure it out in other ways.

 

I sigh leaning my head back in defeat, “I was suppose to go with her to get supplies, but I avoided her.”

 

He shook his head, “that’s the third time you’ve done that to her.”

 

I look out the window again, “it’s raining. Why would I want to go out in this?” I touch the window following another raindrop again, “rainy days are for relaxing around doing nothing…”

 

He look at me, “come on love, you are bringing yourself down.”

 

I look up at him, “ _I’m fine…_ ”

 

“Is it because I leave in a few days?” he said softly lifting my legs and sitting where they were, and placing my legs back across his lap.

 

“This isn’t the first time you’ve left for Tour,” I said softly

 

He wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me closer to his chest, “no, but things with us have grown…”

 

I lay my head on his shoulder, “well of course there’s that, but I’m not able to go with this time…”

 

“I’m working on it,” he said softly kissing my forehead. “I don’t want to leave you behind either…”

 

I look up at him and his lips press softly to mine. I slip my hand up cupping his cheek. I broke away slowly and look up at him, “you don’t have to do anything special. I will see you when you get back.”

 

He leans down pressing his forehead against mine, “you will be by my side.”

 

I sigh and leaning up kissing him softly, “if that is what you want.”

 

“Not so much as want, but need,” he said softly kissing my lips again, and then lowering his head into the crook of my neck inhaling my scent sharply. “You smell amazing today.”

 

I giggle and ruffling his hair softly, “is that so?”

 

He nods in the crook of my neck, kissing my flesh softly, his hand caressing my back through my black dress. I relaxed into his touches. I felt his soft lips press against the flesh of my neck and sigh, “keep that up mister and you and I won’t be leaving the room the rest of the day…”

 

“Maybe that’s what I want, cara mia?” he spoke huskily into my ear, and then his tip of his tongue licking the edge of my ear sending shivers down my spine.

 

I pull him back by his hair and looking at him, “is that really what you want?”

 

His eyes glisten at me his white eye looking deep into my own eyes, “ _yes_ …”

 

I ran my hand from his hair to his chin, cupping his jawline in mine, “mmm, does someone want me all to himself?” He nods slowly with my hand still gripping his face. I lick my lips, “I don’t know…” He looks at me and I tug his face towards mine, “I saw you flirting with that ginger sister down in study this morning…”

 

“Flirting?” he groans looking at me with confusion.

 

“You let her put her hand on you,” I said sternly running my hand from his face to his chest. “ _Oh Papa_ ,” I giggle, pulling my hand back, then letting my pointer finger dance in random patterns across his chest, talking almost seductively, “ _you look absolutely stunning today. Can I help you with anything?_ ”

 

He gulped, “she was being nice…”

 

I laugh at the statement, “please…” I slip off the window seat and push my chest up with my two hands, then pursed my lips; “I’ll do anything for you, Papa…”

 

He groans, “oh is that so?”

 

I look at him and walk over to the Victorian style couch, “oh I don’t know…you say you want me on tour, huh?”

 

He groans, “of course.” I was torturing him a little, good.

 

“But you and I are nothing outside these doors,” I said running my hand over the back of the couch. “Why would you want me to go with you? I mean; I am just a petty little Sister of Sin…”

 

He got up and looks at me, “where is this coming from?”

 

I shrug, “you don’t want me to display affection outside these four walls, but when we are in here…”

 

He walks over to me, “because I thought that’s what you wanted?”

 

I look at him, “of course I want you to show your affection for me? What girl doesn’t want someone they are seeing show affection randomly when they are doing things with their friends or family?” I slowly walk around the couch, looking away from him, “you don’t give me that. Come running up to me and kiss me because you want too…”

 

“Fine you want everyone to know about what happens behind these four doors with us?” he asks looking at me.

 

I nod quickly, “I want all those other little fucking sisters to know your mine and I’m yours…”

 

He grabs my hand and walks me out of his room, quickly. He pulls me through the halls until we reach the destination he wanted. We were standing at the top of the stairs the led you down into the foyer area that split off to the dinning hall or the church. At the top of the stairs you could walk towards the sleep quarters. I look at him and he pulls me close, his hand sliding up to the side off my head as he leaned forward crushing his lips to mine. I lean in kissing him back. He pushes his tongue down my mouth as his hand slip down caressing my left butt cheek. I moan into his mouth as my own tongue ran over his. I press my hips into his and rock them against him. He groans into my mouth his hand caressing down the back of my leg as he slowly bent slightly our lips still dancing. He lifts my left leg and I wrap it around his waist. He broke from my lips finding my neck quickly with his lips again. I lean back against the rail as my fingers slip into his hair, “ _Papa_.”

 

I felt his hand dip between my thigh gap and let out a shaky breathe, “ _oh_.”

 

He pulls his head back as he rubs my core through the thin material that is guarding the gates as he looks at me, “mmm, so wet.”

 

I wiggle my hips, “ _please_.”

 

“What you want me to do to you love?” he asks with his free hand as he unbuttons the buttons to my top front half of my [dress](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/4d/ae/bd/4daebdbb9e97f6884c5a93d1cc5e8a58.jpg?b=t).

 

“Quit teasing,” I whisper rocking my hips against his hand.

 

He smirks and pushes back roughly causing friction as he rubs me, “eager.” He leans down kiss the valley between my now exposed breasts; “you’ll have me soon.”

 

I look at him through lust filled eyes, “take me right here…”

 

“Oh I will,” he said slipping a finger past the fabric and into my wet core.

 

“ _Oh_ ,” I moan wiggling against his hip.

 

He smirks and pulls his finger away, tugging down my underwear as he does. “You are so beautiful,” he whispers to me softly.

 

I look at him and push a hand down his pants and he bucks at me as I took him into my hand. I smirk, “oh you want this just as much as me…”

 

He looks at me speaking softly, “take your dress off, and turn around for me.”

 

I nodded shimming from my dress and turning to face the foyer. I heard him under his pants. “Hands on the rail and spread them…”

 

I place my hands on the rail and spread my legs as I stand in the heels in front of him. With my [heels](https://cdn-images-1.medium.com/max/1600/1*Pvy9vVqcKrLFDZmGBB-vSQ.png) I was the perfect hip height for him. I look down seeing a few sisters standing off in the corner, a couple covering their mouths. I send them a wink quickly as I felt his hand on my hip, “ready?”

 

“Yes,” I breathe out. I felt him sliding his length against my folds and I moan, “ooh.”

 

I roll my head slightly and he smacks his cock against my folds, “I’m going to fuck you so hard.”

 

“Please…” I say heavily.

 

“As you wish,” he says thrusts into me abruptly causing me to gasp out loud. “Fuck, you are perfect.”

 

I moan as his hips connect with mine in a deep thrust. I held the rail in support and rock my hips angled back and forward against his own, “fuck, yes.”

 

His free hand not holding my waist slipped around taking one my breast into his hand, twisting the nipple. I moan and he groans, “you like it when I fuck you in front of the whole ministry?”

 

“Yes!” I say with excitement and arousal.

 

“Showing everyone you are fucking mine,” he groans roughly again, his hand sliding down my stomach in between my legs. “Showing everyone I’m fucking yours…”

 

“Yes,” I said gripping the rail. “Papa.”

 

He ran a hand up my back pulling my hair into his hand, wrapping it around his fist and I lean my head back, “you like that?”

 

“Yes, harder,” I growl aroused from the contact.

 

He tugs me by my hair so roughly I slam into his chest. I gasp and he lifts my leg, “hook it on the rail…” He knew my flexibility and I did what he said moaning as I lean forward a bit getting him deeper in my walls, “ohhhh.”

 

He smirks and rubbed my clit with his other hand as he thrusts continue, “come love, come all over my dick…”

 

I wrap an arm around his neck, breathing getting ragged, “close…” I ran my hand down and placed it on top of is hand on my clit, “rougher….”

 

He bit down on shoulder and I groan. His fingers rub roughly against my clit and his thrust matched the roughness. I was close. I felt myself losing control of my legs and gasp, “fuck!”

 

“That’s it,” he groans and I felt myself coming all over him and squealing loudly.

 

He grunts, “fuck, fuck, fuck!”

 

I went limp in his arms, “fuck that was amazing…”

 

He slowly pulls himself out of me and pulls my leg down for me, wrapping his arm around my waist to hold me still. There were a few claps behind us. I chuckl and he kisses my cheek, “ignore them.”

 

I took a deep breath, reaching down, picking up my dress. I noticed the Sisters all looking at me wide eyed. I sent them a wink and they all gasped and ran away; a couple of them stomping off angrily jealous of the encounter I just held with Papa Emeritus the Third.

 

I chuckled, and turned on my heels, “I say we return to your room Papa…”

 

He nodded, “lead the way my love.”

 

I walked away holding my dress in my hand, giving the ghouls a show as I walked away towards his suite. I looked back at Papa to see him fixing his pants. I smirked, leaning against the wall not too far from the Ghoul Suite, “coming?”

 

“You got more left in you?” I hear from the thinnest ghoul, our newest bass boy.

 

I smirk at them, “when it comes to Papa, _always_ …”

 

“Of course,” Papa said hurries following. “You forgot these…”

 

He held my undies on his finger as he reached me. I smirk biting my lip slightly, “I don’t think I’ll be needing them anymore today.”

 

“Damn,” the taller thicker ghoul said, our Rhythm guitarist. “You are one lucky son of a bitch…”

 

“Fuck yes I am,” Papa said and smacks my ass. “To our room, cara mia. Where I can devour the pussy now.”

 

I squeal, “oh, on that note.” I look at the ghouls. “Fetch me some water Aether. I am going need it…”

 

With that I turn on my heel again walking towards the suite with Papa in tow. I glance back to see if Aether had move from his spot, but he was in a daze. I clear my throat and look at Papa. He looks at Aether before opening his suite, “you heard her…”

 

Aether hurries off quickly to fetch me some water while Papa watches me walk seductively away from him. I drop the dress I once wore to the floor lazily and walk towards his super king four-poster bed. I reach the foot of the bed and place my hands on it slowly bending ass up in the air, moving my feet side to side causing my hips to move side to side. I look back at Papa and lick over my top teeth licking my top lip, “oh Papa…”

 

I place a knee on the bed and crawle up it slowly. I rock my hips again ass up still. He watches me slowly as he walks towards me shedding his layers once again. I smirk, lowering my top half against bed and lowering my ass slowly. He walks over to the bed slowly and looks at me from the foot of the bed as I roll onto my back, my head falling on a set of pillows. I ran my hands down my chest and I press my heels into the bed, legs spread for him. My fingers dancing down to touch myself; I look at him, “ _ooo, Papa_ …”

 

He groans, his hand instantly grabbing his throbbing erect cock. I bit my lip, wiggling my hips, “so wet for you…” I dipped my middle finger in moaning, “mmm. Do you like it when I pleasure myself?” He nods and I pull my fingers from myself, licking the finger I had penetrated myself with seductively, “ _mmm_.”

 

There was a tap at the door, “um, your water Sky?”

 

I rolled onto my side, “come in.” Papa kneeling on the bed next to me. The door opens and Aether walks in slowly trying to look anywhere but us. I laugh softly rising to my knees I held out my hand for the water bottle he had. I took it, as soon as it was in my hand Aether went to hurry out, but I grab his hand quickly. “Ah, ah, I need to thank you.”

 

He looks at me puzzled and I took a long drink and then I smirk, “oh Aether you are so cute when you are confused…”

 

Papa watches me closely, knowing how I could be when I was in one of these moods. I grab Aether by the belt loop and tug him towards the bed. He gulps and I tap his chest lightly, “you know I’m really happy you have decided to join us…you are so talented…”

 

He gulped again, “thanks?” He wasn’t dumb; he knew what I was trying to do to him. He was just unsure where to go with this. I mean, a lot of people knew that I was sleeping around with Emeritus the Third, but they didn’t know the extent of our relationship.

 

I nod and reaching up caressing the side of his face then reaching up to rub behind his horns, “don’t be so shy…I won’t hurt you…” He closed his eyes enjoying the affection I was giving I leant up kissing his lips softly. He was startled and I grip his horn when he went to pull away. I felt a hand slide up my thigh and rub my wet folds. I moan into Aether’s mouth and he pulled away quickly, looking down at me. I look at him as Papa rubbed my wet pussy, feeling aroused. Aether looked at Papa as if to ask for permission. Papa looked at Aether, “join us Aether?”

 

I ran my hands up Aether’s chest and looked at him, “please…”

 

He groans turned on obviously, “okay…”

 

I lick my lips and moan as Papa pinched my clit. I work on Aether’s buttons and push at the shirt. I smirk as his tail snapped around excitedly. I took Aether’s hand and place it on my right breast; he was going to need direction at first. It was his first time having a sexual encounter with Papa and his woman. I moan and lean into Papa, “ _fuck_.”

 

Aether took the breast in hand into his mouth, licking the taut nipple first before sucking on it. I moan, “oh.”

 

Papa lifts up my arm and kisses it up and down while his other hand still teases at my pussy. I rocked my hips against his hand, my hand on Aether’s horn as his lips dances on my breast. I look at Papa with lusty eyes, “don’t you want a taste?”

 

Papa looks at me with lusted over eyes as well, “ _yes…”_

 

“Then be a gem and let me sit on your face,” I moan as his hand slaps my ass.

 

He smirks and moves to lie on the bed. I reposition myself straddling his face. I look down at him and he wraps his arms around my legs, caressing my thigh with his hands. I look up at Aether and ran a hand up his chest, “mmm, pierced nipples turn me on…”

 

I gasp as I felt Papa nibble on my clit. I grip Aether and look up at him with lusted over eyes. He leans down kissing my lips roughly. I wrap my wrap around his neck, my hips rocking against Papa’s movements, moaning into Aether’s mouth. His tongue dancing along mine, I grip his horn in my hand roughly and gasp as I felt fingers enter my core, “ _fuck_.”

 

I broke from Aether for a moment and look down between us and gasp as I felt the growl Papa vibrates through me as he licks, sucks, and fingers the fuck out of my sex. I saw the tightness in Aether’s pants. I reach down and palm him through his jeans. He sighs contently, I unzip them, unbuttoning and reaching in releasing him, his hips bucking at me. I smirk, “mmm, someone is loving what he is seeing.”

 

I stroke him and moan. I lean on Aether, as I got closer to my brink. I moan, “close.”

 

Aether lowered his head taking my breast into his mouth and I gasp, “fuck, yes.” I held him by the horn and moaned, rocking on Papa’s face, my hand pumping Aether. I shook slightly, “fuck, yes, oh Satan…”

 

I grip Aether tightly, starting to squirm and squeal as my orgasm takes over me. Papa lifts my leg and shifts out from under me, his face covered with my come around his nose and mouth. I reach forward with my index finger; I swipe my come and push my fingers into Aether’s mouth. He groans, sucking on my finger. I smirk as Papa got up, walking to our bathroom.

 

I lean back, arm still around Aether. I bit my lip, “Aether…”

 

He looks down at me his own hand stroking his erection now. I lick my lips and push my hands pushing his pants down. I rose to my knees and lower my frame down wrapping my hand around the underside of the shaft; I glance up through my long dark lashes at him, “you want me to suck you off?”

 

He groaned, “ _yes_.”

 

Papa walks back in and smirking at us; “sucks him off baby…”

 

I look back at Papa and wink, “mmm, you’d like to watch.” I look up at Aether; I smirk and licking his head. He groans bucking at me slightly, “mmm, you like that?” He nods and I took him in my mouth running my tongue around him. I felt Papa’s hands on my ass, caressing. I felt the impact of his hand and I took Aether in deeper into my mouth. I moan around his cock.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Aether said running his hand into my hair.

 

I work my mouth on his cock, looking up at him as I did. I felt Papa’s dick teasing my wet folds. I wiggle my hips against it. I moan around Aether as Papa slips into my entrance, “fuck.”

 

Aether groan, “fuck.”

 

I squeeze Aether’s side and run my had in between his legs taking his sack into my hand, massaging. His hips buck at my mouth and he held my hair tightly. I hear Papa hum, “mmm, love, I feel he is very close, as am I…”

 

I pull my mouth away, but rock my hand against his wet cock from my salvia, “come all over me…” I then took Aether back in my mouth and no sooner than that was I ingesting his fluids deep into my throat. I heard Papa’s moans and felt his warm come all over my ass and back. I release Aether’s dick and he let my hair go. He looks down at me, smirking, “thank you.”

 

I sent him a wink, “no, thank you.”

 

I look back at Papa and he smirk at me, “don’t move love.”

 

I nod slowly and Aether leans down crushing his lips to mine, before quickly pulling is pants up and slipping out of the room. I giggle at him and cover my mouth. Papa returning with a wet cloth to get me cleaned me up. He look at me, “been awhile since we had anyone else included in our adventures…”

 

“Mmm,” I smile; “Mist was the last ghoul…”

 

He smirks, “I liked have another female. That was fun. Maybe we should do that again.”

 

He finishes wiping me up and I stood, kissing his cheek before walking towards the bathroom, “I’m going to brush my teeth, meet me in the shower?”

 

He smirks, “gladly.”

 

 


End file.
